V I S I T
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Akashi tersenyum simpul. Melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu percaya diri dan straight forward berubah menjadi orang yang terlampau gugup adalah pemandangan baru baginya. NijiAka Fanfiction. AU. Shounen-ai. OOC. Happy reading!


**VISIT**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

Akashi tersenyum simpul. Melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu percaya diri dan _straight forward_ berubah menjadi orang yang terlampau gugup adalah pemandangan baru baginya.

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **AU, Shounen-ai, OOC**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau yakin begini saja tidak apa-apa?"

Sudah lima kali kalimat tanya itu mampir di telinga Akashi. Pemuda bermahkota _scarlet_ itu tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan sang kekasih yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei, jangan hanya tersenyum. Jawab aku, Seijuurou."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shuuzou _-san_." Lima kali jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan yang sama sang kekasih.

"Harusnya tadi aku pakai jas saja," guman Nijimura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kata tidak apa-apa yang Akashi katakan padanya tadi hanya seperti angin lalu. Benar-benar tidak mampu menghapus perasaan tidak tenang dirinya.

Di lain sisi Akashi terlihat lebih santai, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan kekasihnya yang nampak gugup setengah mati. Masih dengan senyum simpul yang melekat di garis bibirnya, pemuda satu tahun lebih muda itu mengamati sang pujaan hati. Senyum tipis kembali terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu percaya diri dan _straight forward_ berubah menjadi orang yang terlampau gugup adalah pemandangan baru baginya.

Kemeja putih bergaris abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam melekat sempurna di tubuh atletis si surai hitam. Bagi pemuda penerus keluarga Akashi itu Nijimura sudah tampil cukup rapi dan menawan. Menurutnya ini sudah termasuk kemajuan mengingat pemuda 26 tahun itu lebih sering tampil cukup dengan kaos dan celana _jeans_. Bahkan pandangan Akashi tak luput menangkap tatanan rambut mantan kakak kelasnya itu lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Shuuzou _-san_ tidak perlu segugup itu. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Akashi menenangkan sang kekasih. Sudah sekitar 21 menit mereka menyusuri jalanan menanjak ini, namun kegugupan sang sekasih tak kunjung reda.

"Hah?! Jangan kira aku percaya dengan kata-katamu itu, Sei. Seminggu yang lalu ketika bertemu ayahmu kau juga bilang begitu. Tapi nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja." Kalimat bernada kekesalan meluncur mulus dari bibir Nijimura. Lengkap dengan ekspresi kesal khasnya ditambah bibir yang dimajukan. Nijimura Shuuzou benar-benar kesal. Secara tak sengaja sekelebat ingatan peristiwa pertemuannya dengan sang Akashi senior membuat badannya tiba-tiba terasa ngilu.

Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Acara yang seharusnya menjadi acara makan malam saling mengenal justru berubah menjadi interogasi satu arah dari sang calon mertua. Tak perlu berpikir untuk membayangkan seperti apa tekanan yang harus dia hadapi selama satu jam durasi makan malam di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Bertanding basket dengan tim yang seribu kali lebih kuat darinya masih lebih baik.

Senyum pemilik manik _ruby_ itu berubah menjadi senyum paksa. Perasaan iba tak sanggup ia tahan melihat perjuangan sang kekasih menghadapi ayahnya yang sudah seperti masuk ke gua naga. "Kali ini aku serius. Shuuzou _-san_ akan baik-baik saja."

Nijimura memicingkan matanya, masih tak percaya dengan ucapan si yang lebih muda. Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal. Dari pada kesal Nijimura lebih memilih menyebutnya sebagai ekspresi imut. "Shuuzou _-san_ tak percaya. Jangan lupa. Aku ini tidak pernah salah."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Semoga saja kau benar."

"Ah, hampir sampai," ujar Akashi, mengabaikan kata-kata bernada meledek yang baru dilontarkan Nijimura.

Mendengar seruan sang kekasih, Nijimura mau tak mau turut menatap ke arah jalan setapak yang sedari tadi ia dan Akashi susuri. Dari tempatnya sekarang ia bisa sedikit melihat ujung dari jalan setapak menanjak itu. Mata kelabunya menangkap sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya selama enam tahun itu mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat, sedikit meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Hal yang pertama Nijimura lihat ketika sampai di penghujung jalan itu adalah adalah deretan balok batu. Balok batu lain yang lebih kecil tersusun di sekeliling balok batu itu membentuk semacam altar kecil di kiri dan kanannya. Bau dupa dari beberapa altar tersebut memasuki indera penciuman pemuda bersurai hitam itu, seolah mengingatkannya tempat apa yang sedang ia dan kekasihnya datangi.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Pun Nijimura tak merasa harus memulai. Ia sadar ada baiknya sementara tetap seperti ini. Tempat seperti ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa diisi obrolan ringan atau canda tawa tak bermutu.

Langkah keduanya terhenti pada sebuah altar. Mata Nijimura mengamati sepintas bangunan altar itu. Tak seperti yang lain, altar itu dibangun dengan penuh kemewahan yang terpantar disana. Seolah menandakan setinggi apa derajat orang yang tengah terlelap di sana. Sebuah balok setinggi satu meter terbuat marmer hitam berdiri kokoh di atas pondasi yang bisa ia jangkau dengan menaiki tiga anak tangga kecil. Altar kecil dan pot bunga persegi terbuat dari bahan yang sama diletakkan di depan balok tersebut. Taburan batu hias berwarna putih menjadi lantai tempat altar itu diletakkan.

Mata kelabu itu berubah sendu ketika membaca deretan kanji berwarna emas terukir pada balok marmer itu. **_Makam keluarga Akashi. Akashi Shiori._** Ditatapnya sosok Akashi muda yang kini telah duduk berjongkok di depan altar. Buket bunga lily yang sedari tadi berada dipelukannya telah berpindah ke atas altar. Sebentar ia mengabaikan Nijimura yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Mata _ruby_ itu terpejam. Kedua telapak tangan itu saling bertangkupan. Melantunkan doa dalam diam.

Nijimura mengambil langkah mundur menjauh, menciptakan jarak lebih lebar antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Memberi privasi untuk dua orang saling mengasihi itu berbagi rasa. Tak sampai semenit pemilik manik kelabu itu menangkap perubahan gerak dari si merah. Bibir tipis itu bergerak pelan. Suaranya lirih. Cukup lirih hingga tak Nijimura tak sanggup mendengarnya. Tapi bisa ia lihat, gestur itu. Senyum itu. Gerakan bibir itu. Ada perasaan penuh cinta dan rindu di setiap gerakannya. Tapi pemuda itu juga bisa menangkap ada semburat sedih dalam pancaran _ruby_ itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Akashi beranjak dari depan nisan sang ibunda. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Nijimura.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Shuuzou _-san_ ," ucap Akashi.

Nijimura hanya tersenyum. Sedikit diabaikannya ujung mata pemuda bermahkota merah itu yang memerah. Sebagai gantinya sebuah elusan sayang mampir di puncak kepala Akashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Manfaatkan saja waktu yang kau punya. Jarang-jarang kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu 'kan?"

"Terima kasih." Satu senyum menjadi balasan atas ungkapan pengertian yang Nijimura lontarkan padanya. "Sekarang giliran Shuuzou _-san_."

"E-eh?! Aku?"

"Kita sudah di sini. Masa Shuuzou _-san_ tidak mau memberi salam pada _Okaasan_. Mau jadi calon menantu tidak sopan?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak biasanya Shuuzou _-san_ ragu begini. Shuuzou _-san_ sudah mempersiapkan diri 'kan?"

Nijiimura mengambil napasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kata-kata penenang dari Akashi dicamkannya dalam hati. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kepalang tanggung sampai di sini. Pantang baginya untuk mundur sebelum perang. Dengan hati mantap dilangkahkan kakinya menuju nisan sang Nyonya Akashi. Mengikuti ritual sang kekasih, Nijimura memulai dengan berjongkok dan memanjatkan doa.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tak ada pihak manapun yang membuka suara. Padahal sudah sekitar tujuh menit sejak pemuda bermanik kelabu itu selesai membacakan doa. Pemuda itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Perasaannya kacau. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Nijimura gugup. Sudah sedekat ini namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih tak dapat berpikir akan berbicara apa.

" _Mou_ , sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa," kata pemuda itu pada awalnya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Tapi, _hajimemashite,_ Akashi _-san_. Nijimura Shuuzou _desu_ ," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku yakin ini pertama kali bertemu. Sejujurnya waktu Seijuurou ingin mengajakku bertemu dengan Anda, aku merasa gugup sekali."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya ketika Seijuurou bilang Anda adalah wanita yang lembut dan ramah. Tolong jangan salah paham. Bagaimana bisa orang selembut Anda menikah dengan Akashi Masaomi _-san_? Maksudku, suami Anda benar-benar menakutkan Akashi _-san_. Beberapa waktu lalu saat kami bertemu, aku sudah seperti pelaku kejahatan berat." Pemuda itu sedikit berharap akan ada suara tawa lembut dan anggun yang akan membalas kalimat canda garingnya. Namun, yang ada hanya hening.

"Tapi, aku sangat senang akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang telah membawa Seijuurou ke dunia. Karena aku akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan protesku pada Anda. Anda tahu, Akashi _-san_ terlalu memanjakannya. Lihat saja sekarang dia sudah jadi _oboochan_ manja yang suka main perintah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kondisiku yang harus menuruti keiinginannya." Bibir Nijimura mengerucut sebal.

"Tapi jauh dari itu aku ingin berterima kasih pada Anda. Terima kasih telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Terima kasih telah menjaganya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan menjadikan dia duniaku."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikannya cinta dan kasih sayang sebesar Anda. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan sebesar Anda ingin melihatnya bahagia." Mata kelabu melirik sekilas sosok Akashi muda yang kini menggantikan posisinya di tempat ia berdiri. Senyum kecil tak sanggup ia tahan melihat sosok yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama enam tahun itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Seijuurou untuk Anda. Tapi ibuku pernah bilang, anak-anaknya adalah dunianya. Aku rasa Anda pun pasti sama. Dan sekarang dia adalah duniaku juga. Prioritasku. Orang yang ingin kulihat senyumnya setiap hari lebih dari apapun. Jadi, terima kasih." Nijimura tersenyum.

"Ah, sebenarnya Seijuurou bersikeras melarangku untuk membawanya. Tapi aku rasa Akashi _-san_ berhak atas ini lebih dari orang lain. Kadang-kadang putra Anda bisa durhaka juga, ya? Yah, Sei pasti punya alasan lain." Tangan itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kertas cukup tebal bernuansa biru hijau terlipat rapi berpindah dari genggaman tangan Nijimura ke atas buket bunga lily.

"Aku ingin Anda memilikinya. Mungkin Anda bisa menyempatkan diri turun dari surga dan melihat kami, melihat Sei. Anda juga bisa memarahiku kalau aku sampai membuatnya menangis nanti."

Pemuda bermahkota _raven_ itu bersiap untuk berdiri, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Akashi Shiori—atau lebih tepatnya, monolognya. "Aku rasa hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan. Lain waktu aku akan berkunjung lagi. Semoga Anda tidak bosan padaku Akashi _-san_. Karena aku yakin untuk kedepannya, aku akan sering mengunjungi Akashi- _san_. Sekali lagi. Terima kasih." Satu bungkukan hormat mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Nijimura melangkah santai menghampiri sang kekasih. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya. Yang dihampiri menyambutnya dengan senyum. "Lama sekali. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _Okaasan_?"

"Yah, hanya ini dan itu." Nijimura tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Kesampingkan itu. Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di kedai langgananku. Aku akan mentraktirmu sup tofu spesial di sana."

Mendengar kata sup tofu, sepasang manik _ruby_ itu berkilat senang. "Tunggu apa lagi, Shuuzou _-san_. Ayo." Sepasang tangan Akashi memeluk lengan Nijimura erat, berusaha menarik Nijimura untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Pelan-pelan, Sei."

 **.**

Langit di pemakaman itu berubah cerah. Angin semilir menggoyangkan rumput-rumput liar yang masih hijau, menerpa deretan batu nisan tempat bersemayam mereka yang telah berpulang. Di salah satu makam, angin menggoyangkan pelan kelopak bunga lily yang menyembul keluar dari plastik pembungkusnya. Cukup kencang untuk membuka lipatan secarik kertas berwarna hijau biru yang tergeletak di samping sang bunga. Sebuah tulisan dengan huruf indah menjadi pusat perhatian dalam kertas itu. _**Happy Wedding. Nijimura Shuuzou & Akashi Seijuurou.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **~Owari~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note, author's corner:**

Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa soal fanfic ini. Anggap saja satu lagi bentuk pelepas penat saya. Sekarang mau menghapus warning typo dan mistypo dari setiap fanfic yang kubuat. Bukan mau sombong nulisnya udah bener. Tapi serius mungkin secara tak sadar ini yang bikin aku tersugesti untuk tidak bisa lepas dari typo. Argghhh udah males sama typo dan edit ulang gara-gara ada yang kelewat T_T

Oh satu lagi. Yuk yang suka NijiAka tunjukkan kecintaanmu pada mereka melalui event kami, NijiAka Ranger Indonesia First Event (NARI First Event). Karya sudah bisa mulai disetorkan lho. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silakan buka profilku atau kunjungi profil Shaaa-senpai. Mari tunjukkan cintamu untuk NijiAka!

Akhir kata,

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mind to review?"**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
